Whiskey Lullaby
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: One shot. Song fic. Sango and Miroku. it's sad... Sango sees Miroku do something unforgivable and makes him leave their hut. set after the defeat of Naraku. read and review please and thank you. hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything: ( **

**Please listen to the song while you read this. **

**It's Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. **

Whiskey Lullaby:

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Sango stood in the door of her hut, too shocked to say anything. In front of her were her husband, Miroku, and one of the village girls. Miroku turned from the girl underneath him and faced his wife. She stared at him in disbelief. He quickly stood and threw his robs on, before running to Sango.

"Sango… I uh… I can explain…" He pleaded on his hands and knees as the girl he'd been with quickly dressed and ran from the hut.

Sango's expression of horror, changed into one of anger. Miroku gulped and closed his eyes tight, waiting for his wife's fury to reach him. She slapped him harder than she ever had before and started to scream a string of swears that even Inuyasha wouldn't have said. Miroku silently stared at her, allowing her to vent. Suddenly she stopped and Miroku took a deep breath of relief and tried to apologize to her again before she took a step away from the door and pointed outside. "Out."

"What?" his eyes widened in disbelief. He knew she would be mad, but this was nothing that they couldn't work through.

"You heard me. Get out." She stated in an emotionless voice.

"Please, Sango, don't do this…"

She stood her ground and continued to point to the door. He slowly stood and walked from the house. The door slammed in his face and he started to pound on the door, begging for her to open up. Hours past, and it was dark out. His head hung in defeat as he turned from his house and walked through Kaede's village, towards Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. He knew that it was late at night, but that didn't matter. He lightly knocked on their door and it stayed silent for awhile before he heard Inuyasha walk towards the door, swearing the whole way. The angry hanyou opened the door to yell at the visitor, only to see Miroku standing there, dry tears staining his cheeks. Kagome soon came to the door, worried about the half demons silent state. Miroku explained what had happened and Kagome immediately stood and ran to see her best friend. The next morning, Miroku left for Mushin's temple.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Miroku sat with Mushin every night, slowly drinking more and more sake then the day before. Every time he got drunk enough to forget everything, her face would suddenly flash in front of his eyes. One night he had enough. He could hear her voice echoing through his mind, he could see her face and the dead look in her eyes that he'd seen the day she found him. Mushin had passed out hours before, leaving no one to talk him out of his decision. He stumbled towards the kitchen and took out a knife. He would've preferred to use his staff, but it was still in his old house with Sango. He continued to stumble towards his father's grave. He slid down the slant from his father's wind tunnel and stood in front of the grave, swaying slightly. He looked up at the sky before whispering his final words. "I'm sorry Sango… Forgive me… I still love you…" He shut his eyes tightly before driving the knife into his heart. He winced as it pierced his skin, until he felt numb, slowly falling to the ground.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

When news of Miroku's suicide reached Kaede's village, Sango fell apart. She went to Mushin's temple with Inuyasha and Kagome for his funeral. He was buried beside his father and Sango ran from the burial at the sight of him. No one dared follow her, knowing the demon slayers temper when she was mad. Later in the evening when she had cried all of her tears, she returned to the temple. No one had noticed her return as they continued to talk quietly. She made her way towards Kagome, only to stop and duck behind a tree. In front of her stood her brother, Kohaku, and Miroku's raccoon-dog, Hachi. Normally she would be thrilled to see her brother, but their conversation was turning her blood cold.

Kohaku looked down sadly. "How did this happen…?"

Hachi looked around to see if anyone was listening, but apparently he hadn't realized Sango's presence. "Well that night I saw him do it… he apologized to Sango before he…" He trailed off looking away from the young human.

Sango ran from the scene in front of her and into Mushin's shrine. She ran into the kitchen and downed a full bottle of his sake.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Sango returned to her hut that night without telling anyone. She knew that by then Hachi would have told them what he had seen. For years after Miroku's death, she would leave her house in the middle of the night and fly on Kirara to Mushin's temple. Every night they would drink, and just before dawn she would return home and rinse out the smell of sake from her breath and clothes. Inuyasha knew of her little habit, but would never call her out on it, in fear that she would become upset with him. He was also aware that she had tied Miroku's staff to Kirara whenever she traveled. One night, in the middle of the winter, Sango left for Mushin's earlier than she ever had before. When she arrived she didn't go into Mushin's, instead she walked up to Miroku's grave and fell to the ground crying. In her hands she held Miroku's staff as she slowly was numbed by the cold. Her tears began to freeze to her face as she made her decision. She stabbed herself in her own heart with his staff and slowly bled to death. Upon smelling her blood, Kirara flew to the west, towards Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. When they arrived, they saw Sango's dead body clinging to Miroku's staff with a slight smile on her face. The lowered their heads and cried for their friends.

XXX

They buried her next to Miroku the next day. The only people to come were Inuyasha, Shippo, Hachi, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kohaku. Sesshomaru only came to watch over Rin, but secretly he had come to like Kohaku and felt sorrow over seeing the boy that hurt. Everyone there, except Sesshomaru, cried over the tragic end to the once happy couple. Suddenly Rin smiled as she saw Miroku and Sango standing underneath a big tree at the edge of the crater. She watched as they smiled and starred into each other's eyes, slowly leaning forward and hugging before they disappeared.

Kohaku turned to the 11 year old girl. "Do you think that everything is ok for them now?" He tried to stop his tears as he sought out comfort from the little girl.

She smiled sweetly as everyone listened to what she had to say. "I have a feeling that they are together and happy now." She quickly glanced over at the tree where she had seen them under before she turned to get out of the cold. Everyone followed her, easily believing that they would have found each other on the other side.

OOOOO

**Sorry for the depressing story, but I was listening to it, and really felt like I needed to write this. Thanks for reading: )**


End file.
